


The Blackest Day

by orphan_account



Category: SHINee
Genre: F/M, Mostly Pwp, Original Character - Freeform, Top Lee Taemin, somewhat canon compliant, taemin is a bit aggressive lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 15:16:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18034139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Behind the closed doors of his new apartment, Lee Taemin makes love to someone new every weekend. He couldn't remember when this had become a pattern, but during his long days of rehearsals, all he could focus on was the burning churn in his stomach as he eyed this week's victim.





	The Blackest Day

Getting his own apartment meant freedom. Not freedom from the members, but freedom to live out his fantasies. Behind the closed doors of his new apartment, Lee Taemin makes love to someone new every weekend. He couldn't remember when this had become a pattern, but during his long days of rehearsals, all he could focus on was the burning churn in his stomach as he eyed this week's victim.

Taemin was known for his dancing, the way he could possess the flow of the music and move others. But he believed his talent was his ability to hide his true self from the prying eyes of the public. Those very eyes that claimed to know him so well were only presented with the side of him he wanted them to know. He knew he could live the life he wanted and never get caught. 

The last few notes of the song echoed through the venue. Taemin felt the heat chasing his lower abdomen. Today was Friday, the day he went home and had his way with a stranger. This week, his eyes were set on the girl following around his director. Deep down Taemin knew her dark lips had never been stretched, had never wrapped themselves around a cock like his. During rehearsal, every sway of his hips and every one of his sweet moans were directed towards her, imagining her face as he pounded into her. Choosing to focus on the music, Taemin had not noticed the way she'd turn her face away. He didn't see the way she'd move her fingers down, touching herself to the picture of Taemin making those same noises in her ear as he came inside of her.

But today he had seen her. He saw the blush on her cheeks and the way her hand disappeared between her legs. He knew who he'd take home this weekend.  
Making his way towards the director, Taemin kept his eyes locked on her. Next to his director was the girl he'd never met.

He stretched out his pale hand, eyes still on her. Instead of looking away her steady gaze met his and her lips turned up. 

"I have students shadow me each year. Meet Do Jieun, this year's intern," the director whispered in Taemin's ear. She gave him a too-bright smile, her eyes speaking for her. A few moments later the director turned to converse with his coworkers. Without taking a step closer to her, Taemin brought his voice to a low whisper and spoke the words, "Room 212."

Not bothering to let her answer, he began to make his way backstage, making sure to wear his sweetheart smile.  
With the staff gone, he found himself in room 212. When he entered the room was a void, nothing but darkness surrounding his field of vision. Seconds later, he felt a pair of hands on his legs which moved up towards his chest. That heat he once felt made its way back to his lower body. 

Taemin reached out to feel the body in front of him. His hands touched a head of hair and he pulled, hearing a gasp. He slid his hands down and attached them on the hips. Sensing the proximity of the other he leaned down to say, "Let me have you tonight." The only response he got was the feeling of something wet making its way into his mouth. Taemin let his lips separate and moved his lips to the other's rhythm. A minute later, lips left his and moved to his earlobe. 

Sitting in the backseat, they made eye contact. Taemin bent down to kiss her neck and made her whine. Jieun grabbed his hand and placed it between her thighs. "Touch me there," she gasped as Taemin moved her panties to the side and entered a finger. The feeling of her wet pussy made his stomach burn, wishing he could push her onto her knees and grind into her. With every finger her voice got higher and she shot out her hand to grip onto Taemin's shoulder. He watched her beautiful face contort into one of pleasure and he leaned in to take her lips between his teeth. 

He entered his apartment and led her to his bedroom, turning down the brightness of his lights. Now behind closed doors, Taemin felt desire take over him. He made a fist in Jieun's hair and pulled her violently to the floor. She made a noise of surprise and looked up to him with anticipation. "You think I didn't see you playing with your pretty fingers?" Taemin said as he forced her mouth to his clothed heat. Jieun looked down and tried to hide her face. All those times she had watched Taemin perform, had he seen her? He let go of her dark hair and pulled his pants down. He took her into his hands once again, moving her lips so that they were only a few inches away from his tip. "I didn't thin-" She began to say but was interrupted by the sharp pain making its way to her cheek. She moaned before looking up at Taemin with wide eyes. "Don't speak. Your mouth is only good for sucking cock. If I enjoy it, maybe I'll fuck you." 

Jieun opened her mouth and licked down the shaft. The few times she'd done this was with lovers who craved for a softer kind of sex, that which leaves you with the feeling of love. But Taemin wanted her to be a toy. He wanted to use her mouth and body for pleasure. She reached the tip and brought it into her mouth. Feeling the heat of Jieun's mouth, Taemin pushed her head farther down until he heard the sound of protest coming from her throat. He looked down and felt his limbs twitch as he saw beads of sweat trickle down her forehead and saliva making its way down her chin. He knew it would only be a few moments until he came. 

Taemin moved his dick away from her and reached out for her arms. He pushed her onto the top of the bed. "Face down, ass up," he instructed her and joined her. On the bed Taemin removed her clothing and spread her legs to give himself room. The look of her dripping, peach-colored hole made Taemin feel lightheaded. He took his finger and moved them up and down her heat, hoping to tease Jieun until she started begging. 

Jieun squirmed and moved her ass closer to his crotch. He pushed two fingers into her and started grinding his erection on her thigh. All Jieun could think about was the feeling of Taemin's cock filling her up and reaching deep in her insides. She let out a loud moan and felt her eyes start to water. Taemin only picked up the pace of his fingers and bent over her back whispering in her ear, "Let me hear you. I want to hear just how much you want me inside you."

Seeing the beautiful arch of her back and hearing her whine his name, Taemin couldn't bear the lust he felt. He pulled his fingers out and lined his cock to her hole. With one swift thrust, Taemin was inside. He placed his hands on her hips and took it slow. Bending over Jieun's back, he was able to fuck her at a new angle. She cried out, feeling Taemin stretching her walls. Her sounds made him change his pace and begin to pound his hips into her hole. Taemin wrapped his fingers around her neck and brought her back against his chest. He relished the way their skin met and moaned breathily hearing the sounds of pleasure. Jieun's vision became blurry as he spread her legs even more and thrusted to meet her hips. She could hear Taemin's breaths in her ear but she felt his hips would pound and pound and pound forever.

When she glanced at Taemin, she saw his eyes closed shut and his eyebrows close together. This picture made her lose it and she pressed down on Taemin's cock as her high came over her. Taemin continued fucking her despite her whines and he chased his own orgasm, groaning out her name. He felt his cock fill her up and watched as his cum dripped out when he pulled out. He bent down to take some cum into his mouth. Turning Jieun around, he crashed their lips together and pushed the cum into her mouth. They shared a kiss and let the fluid run down their bodies as it fell out between their rough kisses. 

When they had both calmed down, Taemin laid down and pulled her with him. Taking her into his arms, she fell asleep. He locked eyes with himself in the wall mirror and smiled. He couldn't wait for the next stranger.

**Author's Note:**

> Taemin is a slut. Sorry I don't make the rules. Please leave comments and kudos! ;)


End file.
